


A Sick Dog

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sick!Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden had never,ever, had a problem with the rain<br/>Until he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever  
> EVER  
> so forgive me if it sucks massively

It had started with the rain, to Aiden it never seemed like it was a big deal, he ran and fought in the rain all the time.  
There was nothing special, until he got sick.  
He didn’t know how, maybe he should’ve stayed out of it, considering it was flu season in Chicago.  
He regretted it now.  
Aiden was in the bunker; lying in one of the few bedrooms that he had managed to find once he and Clara had gotten this place up and running.  
T-Bone had been in the main center piece as Clara ran out to get food and water supplies that would last them a month or so, so T-Bone was stuck with what he called the sick sociopath.  
Aiden didn’t mind, mostly because he had no energy to get up, let alone argue with his friend.  
His breathing was heavy and his mouth was dry, along with his aching throat he felt horrible.  
Aiden opened his mouth a couple times to call out but couldn’t get any words out.  
The blanket around him felt constricting and his breathing was heavy with the air around him feeling burning hot.  
Aiden let out a groggily groan and sat up, his muscles creaking from the movement after sitting all day in a bed.  
The bunker was always much to cold, and the sudden hit of the cold air made him fall forward.  
The cold metal floor didn’t help at all either.  
The clang of metal from his bare knees and hands hitting the floor was loud enough that T-bone came up the stairs with a disagreeing grunt.   
“God dammit you fuckin’ big idiot, you’re sick just stay in your bed” T-Bone mumbled as he grabbed Aiden’s arm and hefted him up in the bed.  
T-Bone leaned back and cracked his back when he finished shoving a slightly limp Aiden on the bed.  
Aiden was looking at T-Bone with bleary eyes that were half lidded and mumbled, “Ray… water”  
T-Bone growled under his breath and grabbed a chair and a bottle of water, sitting next to the bed and opened the bottle, putting it to Aiden lips, “There you baby” T-bone said with a grunt, and soft happy eyes.  
Aiden drank half of the bottle non-stop and let out a happy sigh, closing his eyes with a thank you.  
A few moments later he was drifting in and out of sleep.  
Somewhere in Aiden’s hazy head he heard a crunch and then a hand on his forehead.  
Then he felt lips on his head and Aiden’s eyes snapped open and he looked over were T-Bone was sitting, to find him shocked and a blush smudging his cheeks.  
“What? The thermometer broke and that’s how you check temperature without one”  
Aiden looked at the bearded man confused and suspicious.   
“Don’t look at me like that, that’s all I was doing”   
Aiden let a small smile form on his face before asking how it broke.  
T-Bone smiled for a moment before answering, holding up part of a thermometer, “I stepped on it, it was on the floor and I accidently stepped on it”   
Aiden shook his head and looked up at the gray ceiling, and before he could stop the words he spoke just over a mumble “Then can you check my temperature again?”  
T-Bone grinned, unseen to Aiden and kissed him again, this time on the nose.  
Aiden smiled and shook his head, “what now?”  
T-Bone grabbed Aiden’s arm and made him sit up, “now you eat for the first time all day you idiot”  
Aiden opened one eye and looked over as T-Bone went to heat something up “no goodbye kiss?”  
As T-Bone went down the stairs he shouted back “I don’t mouth suck sick dogs y’know”  
And as T-Bone came back with some food, Aiden was fast asleep, and if he had sat on the bed with Aiden’s head in his lap, well, he’d never tell anyone, not even when it happened.


End file.
